


Natural

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon Accepted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always shared a comfortable relationship that just naturally slipped into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

Haruka and Makoto had been together since they were kids and had remained inseparable ever since, especially after Nagisa and Rin moved away before they started middle school. They knew each other better than anyone and could read each other’s thoughts without even trying.

They weren’t sure when it was that they started dating, both assuming it had been at some point in middle school. They had always shared a comfortable relationship that just naturally slipped into something more. It didn’t matter to them that they were both boys and that others may show their disapproval if they found out; it was what came natural to them and they never dared to fight the feelings they shared for one another.

Though, they had never actually stated outright that they were going out or even confessed to each other. They just simply _knew_ things were different and they let it happen _._ Those around them saw something between them as well.

Of course there were times when they kept things from one another, most matters dealing with Rin’s rivalry of sorts with Haru. It worried Makoto when he found out Haru never mentioned the time he saw Rin when he came back from Australia during New Year’s, the race that resulted in Haru quitting competitive swimming, and he started thinking he was missing something.

There was nothing between Haru and Rin other than competition and even though he himself knew that, Makoto couldn’t stop the growing fear in his head. At that time, Haru held his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. With a simple squeeze of his hand, Makoto was reassured of all his worries and never doubted their relationship again.

Even after starting to date, they didn’t act any different around each other. They never had an issue with personal space between each other, though they had never gotten too intimate before. They only ever shared a hug here and there, small pecks on the cheeks or the occasional hand holding in bed (most of it being in private). The two subconsciously decided they would move forward in their relationship the day they finally express their feelings in words, though for the time being they weren’t in any rush. They would continue to let their relationship fall into place, the way it always had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon for the two of them. I like to think they don't have a lot of drama in their relationship and it's pretty easy-going, simple and sweet. First time writing a Free! fic, so I hope they aren't too out of character.


End file.
